1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a linear guideway and a self-lubricating assembly thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
The traditional linear guideway has a lubricating assembly disposed in a slide block. The lubricating assembly is mostly fixed in the slide block and moves with the slide block along the guideway, and the lubricant is applied on the guideway accordingly, so the slide block is smoothly moved along the guideway.
The user needs to fill the lubricating assembly with lubricant to make sure it works properly. However, it wastes time and is not convenient that the traditional lubricating assembly needs to be moved to the end of the guideway for replacement or adding the lubricant. In summary, the inventor of this instant disclosure has contributed to research and developed the linear guideway with a self-lubricating assembly of the instant disclosure to overcome the abovementioned drawbacks.